


Snowflake

by FreyReh



Series: Rogue Canary Shenanigans [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Sara get something to remember Leonard by</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

# *SNOWFLAKE* (ROGUE CANARY)

Sara and Mick sat beside each other on a flat, padded surface while sharing a bottle of whiskey. Both of them blocked out the pain happening on their bodies as the buzzing sound of the needles filled the comfortable silence between them. Sara took a long drink from the bottle as her assigned tattoo artist took a moment to wipe away blood and ink. She handed the bottle to Mick who eagerly took a swig. (Much to his artist’s annoyance)

It had been her idea. He’d gladly gone along with it. They were at a standstill when it came to the mission and had time to kill. They’d gone to a bar, started a fight, stolen some booze: and had ended up walking in front of the shop. She’d dragged him in by the sleeve of his shirt and he hadn’t fought her. Mostly because it’d been snowing and he’d been cold.. and the tattoo parlor had been warm. 

He was getting the tattoo on his shoulder, it blending well with the others.

She was getting the tattoo just behind her ear. 

When the artists were done they both got a look at the tattoos. 

Mick and Sara each had an identical snowflake in remembrance for the friend they’d known. The friend they’d lost. Captain Cold would never, _ever_ be forgotten by them. Leonard Snart had been their friend. Their partner. Their teammate… and so much more. He’d saved them both. Mick since they’d met in Juvie… Sara from the moment he talked her out of killing Stein. He was imprinted on their skin now, just as he was imprinted on their souls. 

Sara handed over the promised wad of cash to the artists while Mick slipped his shirt back on, then his coat. Together they walked out of the shop, her arm around his waist and his around her shoulders, and headed back toward Waverider down the abandoned street while snow fell all around them. 

Their new tattoos a throbbing reminder as to why they continued to fight.


End file.
